


Till We Meet Again

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Parent line, Performace Unit, Performace team, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Jun and Minghao were far ahead of the other two boys. They were having fun on the beach, playfully pushing each other and openly flirting.Jun lifted the younger boy off his feet and gleefully spun around in circles as the two laughed away.Soonyoung was about to run after them, when he notices Chan walking slowly at the back.Soonyoung went over and slung his arm around Chan’s shoulder, the boy didn't even flinched.Soonyoung mockingly pointed to the other two in disgust.“Look that them. Their cheesiness and flirting with each other are so obvious and gross, yet they still worry about the other not loving them back. I'm speechless.”Soonyoung was ready to laugh with Chan, but the younger boy just continued taking slow, solemn steps.(Or; Chan faces a loss of his loved ones and the rest of the performance unit is incapable of cheering him up)





	Till We Meet Again

Jun and Minghao were far ahead of the other two boys. They were having fun on the beach, playfully pushing each other and openly flirting. Jun lifted the younger boy off his feet and gleefully spun around in circles as the two laughed away.

Soonyoung was about to run after them, when he notices Chan walking slowly at the back. Soonyoung spread his arms open and basked in the warm sunshine.

He took a deep breath and smiled before he turned to Chan who was kicking the tiny rocks by his feet. Soonyoung went over and slung his arm around Chan’s shoulder, the boy didn't even flinched.

Soonyoung mockingly pointed to the other two in disgust.

“Look that them. Their cheesiness and flirting with each other are so obvious and gross, yet they still worry about the other not loving them back. I'm speechless.”

Soonyoung was ready to laugh with Chan, but the younger boy just continued taking slow, solemn steps.  


× × × × 

The three boys had been on their way to make a surprise visit to little Chan for his birthday. After years of forming their beautiful friendship, they've all moved away for their further education.

Chan was the last among the four of them who was still in high school .

The four of them were a closely knit group of friends. They met years back. Soonyoung was a senior in Pledis high when he had created a Pledis Dance Team with Jun, they called themselves the Performance Unit.

The following year, after both Soonyoung and Jun had graduated, they both took a gap year. For Soonyoung it was because, “I'm done with my education I just wanna dance (but just for a year tho coz this ass still needs a degree).”

As for Jun, his reasonings were more understandable. University life will be very expensive so in this gap year, he's earning up all that he can so that he'd be able to pay for those costly textbooks and help ease his parent's financial burden. But everyone in the group knew that the real reason was because he wanted to wait for Minghao.

So for another year, the four of them continued hanging out and having their regular dance practices.

In the following year, when Minghao had finally graduated, all three of them went onto their respective university path.

When the three of them left, Chan was clearly sad and depressed. Although he made a huge effort to hide it from the three guys, showing them how proud and supportive he was of their further education decisions, he could not help the aching feeling in his heart.

Soonyoung, Jun and Minghao were the only friends he bothered making. Chan was the unsociable type.

It was hard for him make friends because of the nature of his personality. No one likes an over ambitious guy who is too serious most of the time, which was why he couldn't make friends with those his age.

But when he made older friends, his adorable maknae self bloomed. Despite his displeasure, his naturally cute side radiates every time he was with them, making the older boys coo at him and adore him even more. The hyungs also admired his determination and strong will to succeed.

They were his only true friends and he was crushed when they left. The guys still contacted each other almost daily, blowing up his phone with the hundred over notifications.

Their group chat would be filled with Soonyoung spamming them with pictures of every dog he had come across, Jun’s endless selfies and Minghao’s little translation notes, where he'd note down new Korean words he had come across.

Chan did not actively participated in the group chat, he felt that the more conversations they had, the more he'll miss them and the more painful it is to him.

The great distance between the older boys and Chan were too huge for a casual meet up. The three of them went to Seoul and Chan was left behind in Iksan.

Although Soonyoung did not attend the same school as the other two, they managed to share an apartment together. They happily informed Chan that the moment he is done with his High school,  they have a vacant room waiting and ready for him. The open invitation was driving him crazy at how much he misses them.

After months of not seeing each other in flesh, the three boys decided to make a surprise visit to Chan the week of his birthday. The three boys decided to ditch school for a week just to make their little maknae happier.

They were aware of how sad and lonely he was feeling, seeing from the occasional Skype sessions they had. They saw through the pained expressions and fake smiles.

They were all ready and prepared. They had contacted Chan’s parents asking if they could come to their house and decorate their living room to surprise their son. His parents gladly accepted the proposal.

After collecting the house keys from his dad's workplace, they headed off to the boy's home.

Great excitement were bubbling up in them. As much as Chan had missed them, they had missed him dearly too. Hanging out as three made the void feel more obvious.

× × × × 

They were happily blasting out the playlist they had used in their first months of dance practice together. Jun was in the driver seat. The familiarity of driving down the old road made his heart fill with nostalgia.

Minghao was sitting beside him with the windows rolled down, popping his head out the window as he happily pointed to the places they used to hang out.

Soonyoung was the only one in the back seat, dancing around and singing along to the songs in a weird voice.

The joy and laughter that filled the vehicle came to an abrupt halt when Jun had suddenly swerved the car to avoid the sudden oncoming truck.

They had the right of way, they were going the right direction. The truck was not suppose to be driving towards them. Jun had tried to save them, trying to swerve the car away from the truck. But the car skidded at the sudden force.

It all happened too fast, yet at the same time everything moved awfully slow. Soonyoung could vividly see the car missing the truck by barely inches. He saw how their car skidded and spun before hitting the curb. When he thought that the crash ended there, he saw the blinding headlights to his right, only then realising that they were stuck, positioned right across on the other lane.

He couldn't move, nor could he even turn his head away from the incoming car. He felt Minghao’s hand frantically reaching out for his. It pulled his attention to his two friends. Jun was lifeless on the steering wheel, Minghao was desperately kissing the boys hand, praying and hoping that he'd come back. Minghao turned to Soonyoung, the final thing he saw was the pained desperation in the boy's eyes.

They were just three blocks away from Chan’s house. Less than six hundred meters away.

 × × × ×

Chan came home that day, confused as to all the commotion that was going about down the street. His heart felt heavy. Everyone in the neighbourhood was close, so they were bound to know who the victims were.

Chan took a few steps towards the scene, the unease in his heart grew with every step. He was standing behind the crowd, his vision totally blocked by the tall people in front of him.

Mr. Jung, the old man who lives in front of the crash site saw Chan standing there. He walked over to him and gravely placed a hand on his shoulder. Chan turned to face him, he saw the redness in the older man’s eyes.

“Go home Chan. You don't bother with these matter. Go home and focus on your school work.”

Chan tried to open his mouth to ask but the old man pulled him to a tight hug before waving him off to head home.

That night, on the dinner table, they had their meal in silence. It was obvious that his mom had been crying earlier before. He wanted to ask who were involved in the crash, wondering if it was Mrs. Jung.

But he knew better than to speak up, especially when it all was still too soon.

Chan found out the following day of the crash.

× × × ×

A uniformed officer knocked on the door of his class.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Lee Chan. The front office said that he's having his lessons here now.” The officer gave a polite bow to his teacher before scanning the room to find him.

Chan raised his hand in confusion. Usually, this would've been the perfect moment for his classmates to start asking him what crime he had done, but everyone could sense the seriousness of the matter that no one spoke.

Chan packed his bag and greeted his teacher before being escorted out by the officer. He walked quietly beside him.

Sensing the growing fear and tension in the boy, the policeman turned to him.

“Hi my name is Mr. Choi, but you can just call me Seungcheol.” He extended a hand for Chan to awkwardly shake.

Chan gave him a small smile, “Hi I'm Chan.”

The younger boy turned back, playing with the hem of his blazer. Seungcheol tried to make a few more small talk, asking about how he's doing in school.

When he found out that it was the boy's birthday, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink.

In the entire drive to the hospital, he eventually got the boy to open up and excitedly talk about his plans for turning eighteen.

“Well since I'm all grown up now, I've managed to convince my parents after months of trying, to let me visit my friends in Seoul.” Seungcheol almost slammed on the brakes.

“It's been almost a whole year since I've seen them and I really miss them. We still chat though. Although they've been rather quiet in the group chat which was odd because there was always some stupid stuff the guys had to share. I'm waiting for them to wish me happy birthday but I understand that Uni life can be very hectic. So I'm just quietly waiting.” The boy continued as he stared out the window.

Seungcheol couldn't stand the heartbreak any longer and stopped by a frozen yoghurt shop.

“Come out let's go.” Seungcheol says as he got out of the car.

Chan looked at him confusedly, unbuckling his seat belt before leaving the car.

“Well we can't just continue on after finding out it's your birthday, and not celebrate it. Go choose whatever flavour you want.” He saw how Chan’s eyes glistened with joy.

The two sat at the table outside the shop. Seungcheol glanced at his watch before taking another scoop of his treat.

“Are we going to be late because of this?” Chan asked.

“Nono no worries. You just eat up and enjoy.” Seungcheol reassured.

Seungcheol noticed how the younger boy smiled to himself.

“You know the four of us used to hang out here all the time after dance practice. It was sort of a little treat from Soonyoung because he'd always be scary during practice. Sort of like a compensation treat. But outside of practice he was the softest, fluffiest hyung I've ever met. He was the fun maker, Jun was the mom of the group and Minghao was just... Thughao.”

His laughter drifted off as memories of his friends filled him with sadness.

He checked his phone once more, still no texts from the boys. He sighed.

Seungcheol changed the topic to talk about what gifts were he wishing to get, mentally making a note to inform his parents of his birthday wishlist.

The rest of the journey to the hospital was rather quiet. Seungcheol was afraid to bring up any other topic, in fear that it would evoke another set of memories of his friends.

When they had arrived to the hospital, Chan was brought over to the psychologist office. Seungcheol knocked on the door and as the door opened, he gave Chan a final weak smile.

“Goodbye for now. If you ever see me on the streets, don't forget to say hi alright. If there's anything, you can just call me.” Seungcheol handed Chan his business card.

The receptionist ushered Chan into the office.

“Hi there.. Chan, right? I'm Joshua, I'll need to gather some registration details for a quick bit before you go in. Is that okay?” Chan nodded his head.

“Oh.. erm does my parents know that I'm here?” He asked in a timid voice, a little shy that he was still worried of parental consent.

“Well actually, at the age of 18 you don't need parental consent but I totally understand where you're coming from. Yes. Don't worry they're well aware that you're here. It was actually their request to have you over. Unfortunately at this moment they're still at work but by the time you come out of that room, they'll be waiting for you right over here. They said they'll be out in about another half an hour.”

Joshua smiled warmly to Chan, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

After the registration process was completed, Joshua went over to the other door that led to the therapy room.

A short while later, Joshua came back over to him and ushered him to the other room. As the door closed behind him, Chan turned to face a tall, pretty looking psychologist.

"Hi, my name is Jeonghan. I'll be your psychologist for today.” Chan shook the hand that was offered to him.

He was led to a comfy looking armchair. Jeonghan began the session by asking about his current well being, school conduct and other things. Finally he got into the topic of his peers.

“How are you friends like in school?” Jeonghan carefully asked.

At the moment, Chan was sure that his parent's had brought him to see a psychologist thinking that he was one depressed loner.

“Well I don't exactly have friends in school. I mean there are people that I can talk to and smile at but we're not the type to hang out or joke around. BUT! I do have a set of good friends over in Seoul right now. We were friends since my first year in High school. Now that they've graduated and pursued their education in Seoul, I'm the last one left here. But in just a few more months I'll be free and they have said that they're out there waiting for me.”

Chan happily recalled the promises made by his friends.

Chan was expecting a whole lecture on how despite having the guys, he still needed friends in school, at least to make school more bearable. He had heard this countless of times from his parents but he always disregarded their advices.

He was not expecting the news that followed.

"Chanie, my dear. I need you to understand that in life, things don't always work out the way that we've planned and hoped. It's never always cotton candy and chocolate rivers. The world is full of unexpected turns and harsh, cruel realities.”

Jeonghan pulled his chair closer to Chan’s.

Chan couldn't comprehend the message Jeonghan was trying to give. Jeonghan took a deep breath before he continued.

“I hate to be the one who would have to tell you this but yesterday, your friends had intended to throw you a surprise party. They had a trunk load of gifts and letters set for your birthday."

Jeonghan sighed.

"Sadly, due to an unfortunate circumstance, at 3:17pm they met with an accident. A car crash that happened three blocks down the street.”

Jeonghan could see the tears that were forming in the boy's eyes.

He wanted to stop then and there, pulling the hurt boy into a tight hug, but due to professionalism sake, he continued.

“I'm sorry Chan. All three of them were pronounced dead on the site of the crash.”

Chan could not react. There was a constant deafening buzz in his ears. His head was spinning. He just sat there stunned with silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He put his legs on the chair, pulling his knees close to his chest.

_“No.. that can't be..”_

_× × × ×_

Soonyoung could see the void in Chan. The other two boys had stopped messing around and noticed the low vibes. The three of them surrounded Chan, trying to tell him to cheer up and that he should carry on with his bright self.

“You're a strong boy who knows how to focus on getting better. You can do this Channie.”

The three boys huddled around Chan to give him a hug but Chan just dragged his foot along the beach.

Seeing the sad expression of his friend's face, Soonyoung lifted Minghao’s chin.

“He can't see us Haohao. It's fine. He just needs his time to move on.”

Tears rolled down the younger boy’s cheek. Soonyoung pulled Minghao into a tight hug, pulling Jun by the arm to join them, seeing how the older boy was starting to tear up too.

Soonyoung pulled himself off, wiping his own tears away.

“Come on, guys.”

He extended his hands to the two. Minghao clinged onto Soonyoung’s right arm, trying to hold himself together as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Jun slipped his hand into Soonyoung’s, interlacing their fingers together as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It's time for us to move on too. We'll see him again, when the time is right.”

The three of them watched Chan’s figure continued walking further and further away.

 

~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~×~

 _Whatever happens_  
_Just like always, we’ll be together_  
  
_Don’t say it’s the end_  
_Forever_  
_Whatever happens, just like always_  
_Our smile flowers will bloom_  
  
_Whenever, wherever_  
_Even if we’re not together, just like always_  
_Our smile flowers bloom_ _  
_ I’ll be the spring to your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the performance unit fic! 
> 
> TBH I've finished writing and editing this back in 15/6/17 but I didn't allow myself to post it up yet. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you're not happy that this is not strictly just the Perf Unit members. I used the 95liners coz I love the Parent!line♡
> 
> Alright back to the fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it. A little towards the angst side (haha what's new) if you're not well aware by now I'm in love with writing heartwrenching angst. 
> 
> I don't know if this is sufficiently sad enough, but I hope it was!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
